What If?
by MewBladeXxX
Summary: What if the Leafmen and the Guardians lived in the same world? What if the Leafmen weren't so pint sized, you could barely see or hear them? What if M.K. became the Queen instead of Dandelion Girl? What if...?


**Hey guys! I know, I haven't posted anything in so long. But my vacation is almost concluding, and when I get back, it shall be Friendship and Betrayal galore! I promise, okay? At least the first chapter will be out by the end of July. Maybe the second. No promises with the second though. **

**Anyways, I saw the movie Rise of the Guardians a few weeks ago - cried, loved it, want to watch it again. I saw Epic yesterday - cried, loved it, still want to watch it over and over again. Am I the only one who feels that way? Enjoy! **

**What If...?**

Summary: What if the Leafmen and the Guardians lived in the same world? What if the Leafmen weren't so pint sized, you could barely see or hear them? What if M.K. became the Queen instead of Dandelion Girl? What if...?

* * *

M.K. stared around disbelievingly, even as her clothes changed to more natural colors of pine and apple green, as her hair become decorated with flowers, and she got a skirt of white flowers, and as the Leafmen around her bowed reverently.

"Your majesty," they murmured quietly, a coordinated rumble of speech throughout the room.

M.K. let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, as Ronin and Nod knelt at her feet - rebellious Nod who didn't listen to anyone, and Ronin! Ronin who seemed to command attention over all! She just couldn't believe it.

M.K. took a step back hesitantly, shaking her head. "Nu-uh... This isn't right!" She said desperately. "I'm a stomper, I-I..." M.K. hesitated, waving her hands around her head to accent her point. "I'm... I'm not meant for this kind of thing..."

Nod, who had stood a second ago, put a hand on her shoulder. "Of course you are, your Majesty," he said respectfully. He seemed slightly off, his voice strained.

M.K. looked at Nod strangely, before a small smile broke open on her face. "Nod, just M.K. is fine..." She looked up at all the faces looking at her expectantly. "Formalities are unnecessary," she said. "It's M.K." She didn't get a chance to know Queen Tara very well at all, but it seemed like something she would do.

She was right. The people and Leafmen cheered and clapped supportively. The burden M.K. didn't know she was holding lifted off her chest. Suddenly, this didn't seem so daunting after all.

* * *

Jack Frost laughed, darting over and under jungle branches easily, his voice bouncing off the trees and echoing through the moonlit night. It was reasonably cool in the jungle at nighttime, which was the only reason he was here. He didn't frost anything though, not wanting to upset the sentries in the forest.

The Leafmen, for being so short, were fierce warriors beyond imagine. On their oversized hummingbird mounts, they were almost unstoppable when they were full in force. Even so, on their own, they were formidable opponents. Never mind two particular Leafmen, the one called Nod and the one called Ronin.

He had seen them on more than once occasion, with their Queen, whoever she was. He had only gotten a glimpse in the passing, before the Elite Leafman Guards had warned him off with their arrows. Ronin had given him a good dressing down before Jack had flown away. Honestly, he was just curious about them. It wasn't everyday he saw barely 3 foot nature soldiers in their element.

... Not that they were ever out of it.

Anyways, Jack had a specific location to go to today, and the jungle surely wasn't it. Dawdling wasn't going to get him anywhere faster, either. With the Santoff Claussen in mind, Jack sped off, with only the small shower of snowflakes falling in his wake to remind the jungle of his presence.

* * *

"I'm here!" Jack shouted, blowing in through an open window with a flurry of flakes. Bunny, who was nearest the window, didn't appreciate the gesture.

"Careful, Frostbite!" He growled, covering the eggs in his paw quickly. "You'll freeze off my designs!"

Jack grinned at Bunny, unperturbed by his harsh words. "Who put your tail in a twist today?" he joked. Tooth looked at the two, and sighed. She explained the situation quickly, before issuing more instructions to her mini-fairies.

"Bunny's a bit upset because he was called here a week before Easter, again." Tooth said rapidly, before turning away from Jack. The teen 'ahhed' silently, nodding. He had almost forgotten Easter. He turned to North, who had just walked into the room.

"So, what's the call?" he said for a greeting. North swept up Jack in a tight hug, before releasing the gasping boy.

"Manny has decided to pay visit!" He boomed, as Jack bent over behind him, trying to refill his lungs. "Will be any moment now!"

"O-okay," Jack rasped, standing straight with the help of his staff. "Man North, you've got a killer bear hug," he commented. He dusted off his hoodie.

Sandy drifted closer, with a glass of eggnog in his small hand. He was standing behind the other Guardians, who all seemed somewhat distracted in one way or another. Jack was busy making sure he and his hoodie had survived North okay. North had noticed some of his elves raiding the cookie plate nearby and was trying to keep it out of their reach. Tooth of course, was issuing orders to her mini-fairies and barely paying attention to any of her surroundings. Bunny only had eyes for his eggs. And of course, this was the moment Manny decided to appear!

Sandy sighed. He knew by experience that waving his sand around would accomplish nothing. He grabbed a nearby elf when North turned around, spotting MiM.

"Ah, good friend!" North said cheerfully, alerting the other Guardians to Manny's presence. Sandy let his hand drop, and the terrified elf. The elf scrambled away, sure that he had missed death by centimeters.

However, Manny didn't reply back. North was baffled. Sandy was too. Tooth was still too caught up to pay any attention, and Bunny seemed unconcerned. Jack had no idea what was going on - this was the first time something like this had happened.

Putting his paintbrush away, Bunny happened to glance up at MiM, seeing some kind of... Dot in the sky, growing bigger. He nudged Jack, who had the second best eyesight. "'ey, Frostbite," he said. "That look like it's growin' closer?"

Jack squinted, as North, Tooth, and Sandy tried their best to see what Bunny had pointed out. After a few long moment, Jack nodded hesitantly. "A bit," he said uncertainly, still squinted. After another second: "Yeah, it does. I wonder... Are those giant flying birds?" He gaped.

The shape was clearer now. And Jack was correct - giant flying birds. As they drew closer, larger to the normal eye, the Guardians gasped. It was the Leafmen of the jungle on their oversized hummingbird mounts, and if the large leaf carrier was any indication, their Queen was with them!

As they flew in through the window, in front of the stunned Guardians, Queen M.K. stepped out of the leafy creation, her Elite Leafman Guards surrounding her in a protective circle. Of course, Nod and Ronin were the closest to her, ready to react in a second's notice. She smiled serenely at the Guardians.

"Hello," she said calmly. "I believe the Man in Moon has made me an appointment with you. He has said that I am to be the Guardian of Nature, although I have no idea what that means." She smiled again, this time a bit more befuddled. "I think you can help me...?"

* * *

**This was just my idea of: "Hey! What if M.K. was the Queen, and she became a Guardian?" This is a Oneshot, although if anyone wants to continue the idea, please PM me first. I'd be pretty thrilled if someone made this a proper multichapteral story. Anyways, please review! **


End file.
